


Equivocal Coalescence

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [40]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Background Het, Best Friends, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Male-Female Friendship, Non Canonical Immortal, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sequel, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their whole world changed when Tony revealed he was Iron Man, but that wasn't nearly the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformative Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95637) by [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin). 



> This is the sequel to Practical Applications and Transformative Variations. The story is set during the Iron Man II movie, and follows the events of the film. For an overview of this arc, [please see here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ets_avengersarc/profile).

_Stark Expo ~ Flushing, New Jersey_

"Well that was an entrance," Charlotte Sparrow observed wryly as she walked towards her friend backstage. Tony Stark had just opened the Stark Expo, and a Disneyesque video of his late father, Howard, had just finished. There were people scurrying to and fro, the area a hive of activity. "Phoenix metaphor? Really?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "Could have used more dancing girls." 

"You can never have enough of those, it's true," she agreed, coming to a halt in front of him and kissing him on the cheek. 

"You really can't." Tony wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look very Marlene Dietrich tonight," he said appreciatively. Charlotte was wearing a long sleeved form fitting slate grey dress that flared out below the knee with a kick pleat lined in coral red, the collar and cuffs trimmed in the same colour. 

"Maybe that's why I'm craving a cigarette."

"You smoked?" He seemed surprised, stepping away from her.

"Darling, everyone smoked in the thirties." Putting a hand on her hip, she looked him up and down. "You look rather nice yourself. A little tired though." Putting a hand against his cheek, she asked, "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Nice?" He took the hand in his. "Nice?" he repeated, punching up the indignation.

"Stunningly handsome, how's that?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Better." Before she could ask him again how he was feeling, he waved over a Stark staffer. "Benny, go find Ez Sanbourne. I want some photos of us."

"He was down on the floor in front of the stage, last I saw him," Charlotte called out to the young man as he hurried away. 

"How goes your presentation, Birdie?" Charlotte was scheduled on the main stage a week hence to present the new water purification system that her division of SI was rolling out, and the vision she and Tony had for the charitable division overall. 

Grimacing, she shook her head. "Definitely needs more dancing girls."

Laughing, he cupped her face with his hands, kissing her on the forehead, before saying, "No one would notice them with you on stage, Birdie." The sincerity of his words made her blush a little. 

The click of a camera shutter made her giggle. "You print that photo, Ezra, there'll be gossip again," she said as Ezra joined them, already snapping photos of her and Tony.

"Who am I to ignore Mr. Stark's wishes?" he responded with a drawl.

Tony pulled her closer. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Then he dipped her, her shriek of surprise mixing with laughter as he kissed her. 

"Tony! Ezra, don't encourage him." The younger Immortal ignored her of course, still taking photos. "You're a very bad man, Tony!" she accused as he set her back on her feet. 

"And you love it, don't try and deny it." 

"Wouldn't matter if I did!"

"There, you see?"

Ezra had put down his camera. "Always easier to just agree with whatever he says," he told Charlotte with a wink.

"True—less pouting that way." She punched Tony lightly on the shoulder. 

"Hey! I can always get new friends, you know!" 

"No you can't," Charlotte and Ezra said in unison. 

Ezra put an arm over Tony's shoulder. "I am afraid we're stuck with each other, my friend. After all, who would put up with any of us?"

______________==============______________

Methos switched off the flatscreen with the remote, before tossing it on the table next to him. "That was quite the show." They'd been watching news coverage of the Expo opening, all of them gathered in the living room of Ezra's Manhattan penthouse after the evening's events had ended.

Charlotte tucked her legs underneath her, leaning against Methos on the large sectional sofa. "Tony can always be counted on for an entrance," she agreed. "Thanks." She took the glass of champagne Ezra handed her. 

"I'd never seen the armour up close and personal before. It was impressive." Methos took a sip of his drink. "But I'm assuming I'm the only one in this group that hasn't."

Ezra and Charlotte shook their heads. "I've seen it in Tony's workshop, but nothing more.

"Same here," Charlotte said. "Although, Tony did fit one of the arms on me when he was first creating the Mark II. I only let him after Jarvis assured me it was safe, though. I'd learned my lesson when it came to letting Tony try his experiments out on me!" 

Ezra chuckled. "Took you long enough."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she pointed. "It's not nice to rub it in."

"Sorry." But he didn't seem like he meant it.

"It seems like so long ago." She looked up at Methos. "And only a few weeks later that I walked into Duncan's winery, finding you again after so many years.

He kissed the top of her head. "I remember seeing the press conference at Joe's in Paris. If I'd only known you were there in the room when Stark declared to the world he was Iron Man." She just nodded in response, looking pensive. "What is it, love?"

"I don't know. A lot of things, I guess. I just feel like something's going to happen, for the other shoe to drop." She twisted the bottom edge of her top distractedly. "I'm worried, Methos, about Tony, about how things will play out. He didn't think it through that day—I wish he'd never revealed the truth publically. I'm afraid the fallout from that morning is far from over."

______________==============______________

_Malibu, California_

"I like to pleasure myself? Are you kidding me?" Charlotte demanded, striding into Tony's workshop. "You testify before the Senate Armed Services Committee and decide to go for the teenage boy demographic? What the hell were you thinking?"

Rolling his chair away from the workstation, Tony leaned back, fixing his best friend with a look. "I was thinking I'm an American, and my government has no right sticking its nose into my business. I don't know, Birdie, but I seem to remember you helped fight a revolution about that!" 

"I can guarantee that the Founding Fathers didn't have self-pleasuring in mind when they wrote the bloody Declaration!" Charlotte practically shouted back. 

"Come on, Thomas Jefferson? I rest my case." He smirked, and Charlotte had the urge to strangle him. 

"Tony," she took a deep breath, fighting for calm. "Tony, you aren't omnipotent, or so rich you can ward off the entire Unites States Government if they come for you."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I don't! And neither does Pepper, or Jim! Tony, you need to take a step back and think about where all this might lead, please."

Standing, he shook his head. "You worry too much, Birdie, so does Pepper. It's handled, trust me." When she didn't reply, he walked over to her, poking her shoulder with a finger. "You do still trust me, don't you?" 

Closing her eyes, she sighed tiredly, not knowing how to respond. 

"Birdie?" He sounded concerned, and it pulled at her heart. 

"Oh, Tony love, you know I will always trust you. But maybe it's your judgment I'm not too sure about right now." She said the last gently, as angry as she'd been with her best friend, she didn't want to hurt him. 

He took a sharp breath. "Then maybe this conversation isn't going to go as planned." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's sit down."

"This can't be good."

"Shut up, Birdie, and let me say what I need to, then you can rake me over the coals."

"Fine." She sat on the leather sofa, Tony sitting next to her. "Well?"

He wasn't looking at her anymore. "SI is a distraction, Birdie, a distraction to everything I want…need to do. And the company is suffering because of it. I know that, even if Pepper thinks I'm clueless." When Charlotte tried to respond, he waved her to silence. "So I'm going to make Pepper CEO, and I'm hoping that I'll have the support of you and Ez on the board."

Charlotte blinked as she processed what Tony had just said. Tony stepping down as CEO? She wasn't sure she could quite accept that. "Are you sure, Tony? Running Stark Industries is what's defined your entire adult life."

"I know, and I know dad must be rolling in his grave that I'm even contemplating this, but, Birdie, I know this is the right thing to do; for me and for the company. I'm just hoping I can get you to see I'm right."

She shrugged. "The company's still strong, on paper at least. But you're right, there's an uncertainty about the future. Things have been a little…erratic, lately."

"Things? You mean me, come on, Birdie, truth."

"Tony." She sighed. "Yeah, okay, you have been all over the map, and I've been worried. We all have."

"No need, it's going to be fine, trust me." 

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear, even."

She laughed despite herself. This all seemed almost normal. "With Pepper as CEO, the focus can be about the company, not about what latest thing Iron Man is up to."

"Yes, exactly. I knew you'd see it." He put his hands on her shoulders. "And with you there to back her up, both as her friend, and as a major stockholder, I know Pepper will be just what SI needs right now."

"Ezra and I both have allies on the board; we'll make it work, Tony," she assured him. "And for what it's worth, I think your father would understand."

Tony snorted. "You didn't know him, Birdie." 

Charlotte winced inwardly at the casual statement, angry all over again with Nick Fury for not allowing her to divulge her past in the SSR, a past that included knowing Howard Stark. 

"He'd just tell me I'd disappointed him one more time, and that he shouldn't be surprised at what a screw up I am," he finished bitterly. 

Shaking her head, she took his hand, squeezing it hard. "What's done is done, Tony. This is about the future, yours and SI's. We'll get through this transition, and a few years from now, wonder what all the fuss was about."

______________==============______________

"Breath, Virginia," Charlotte instructed the new CEO of Stark Industries.

They were in what was now Pepper's office at SI, having just gotten out of her very first board meeting as the boss. Almost every surface was covered with congratulatory flower arrangements; the scent of the massed blossoms was almost overpowering. 

"I'm thinking this might have been a mistake. At first, the idea of actually running the company, for real, seemed awesome, but not so much now." 

"That's just the nerves talking, Virginia," Charlotte replied firmly. "This is going to work, trust me."

"Are you sure?" 

"You're my friend, and you know I'd do anything for Tony, but if I didn't think this was a good idea, that you'd cost me money, lower the value of my portfolio? I would have said so. I didn't get to where I am in business by being sentimental, Virginia."

Oddly that seemed to reassure her. "Really, Charlotte? That actually makes me feel better!"

Smiling, Charlotte poured out two glasses of wine. "To new beginnings," she said, handing a glass to Pepper. 

She looked at the glass doubtfully. "Isn't it kind of early?"

Laughing, Charlotte shook her head. 'This is my very special 'first day as CEO breakfast in a glass' vintage." Then she pointed. "You'll find the rest of your breakfast in that tin."

"Tin?" Pepper walked over to the direction indicated. 

"Under the lisianthus."

A smile broke out on Pepper's face as she finally found it under a riot of flowers. "Is this…?" she asked hopefully.

"Double chocolate chip cookies," Charlotte confirmed with a grin. "Your favourite. I baked them this morning."

Pepper nodded, setting her glass on the table. "Thank you, for being my friend; not just because of Tony."

"Ditto."

"This is going to be fine, all of it, isn’t it?"

"I have no doubt, Virginia, none at all."

______________==============______________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, some of you may recognize the beginning of this chapter. Last year, I wrote a ficlet, 'Starting Over', that actually takes place between the end of chapter one and the beginning of chapter two. It seemed to make sense to actually make it a part of this story. Second, this section incorporates dialogue from the movie, and I haven't done anything similar since I was writing Forever Knight fic, so I hope this is a successful attempt! And three, thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

_San Luis Obispo, California_

"Can I come in?"

Methos nodded at his unexpected guest, pulling the door wider, letting Tony Stark into the house. "Charlotte's not here," he began, only to shake his head. "But you know that since she's in L.A. – where you're supposed to be."

"Yeah, I thought we could talk," Tony said as he followed Methos down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Did you now?" He looked at the other man speculatively. "And what exactly do you think we think we should talk about?"

Entering the kitchen, Methos went to the fridge, pulling out two beers, handing one to Tony.

Laughing, he shook his head. "I don't know; football, the stock market, maybe the weather?" Opening his beer, he took a drink, looking around the room. "Why is it whenever you come here, you always end up in the kitchen?"

"It's always the heart of wherever Charlotte lives."

"The heart? I always thought it had more to do with my stomach."

"That too." Methos snaked a foot under a rung, pulling out a chair, and dropping into it. Tony followed suit, and silence fell, the two men drinking their beer.

"Hard to believe," Tony murmured.

"What's that?"

Shrugging, he answered, "That it wasn't that long ago I sat in this same chair, interrogating Birdie about her new boyfriend, planning to drag her off to Afghanistan with me." He looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Seems like a century ago."

"A lot has changed."

"No kidding—I thought having to share my best friend with you was going to be the biggest thing I'd have to deal with."

"Yes, well, Charlotte will insist on jumping in front of bullets," he said lightly.

"Can't say I have a problem with that." A few weeks before, an assassin had made an attempt on Tony's life, an attempt that was thwarted when Charlotte took the bullet meant for him. Even though he'd found out in the aftermath that his friend was Immortal, the experience had left him shaken. "Look, I know we're never going to be BFFs, but I owe you; and not just for saving Hogan's life."

Methos looked puzzled. "How do you figure?"

"I know she loves you, and I know that you could have made it difficult for her to stay friends with me. I'm glad you didn't."

"I only want her to be happy."

"Then we do have something in common." Tony seemed uncomfortable. "Look, I just wanted to say, that as much as it surprises me, I'm glad Birdie has you in her life; that she's not alone. I just needed you to know that."

Methos didn't immediately reply. Then he sighed, leaning forward. "How long have you got?"

Tony's mouth opened and closed again as he searched for a reply. "I have a few hours before I have to head back," he dissembled.

"Come on, Stark, I'm a doctor remember? Not to mention, a student of human nature. You've been giving away your stuff, including your company, your overprotectiveness of those close to you, the moodiness; even for you apparently, and last but not least, coming here to see me."

He looked away. "Does Birdie know?"

"No, and she won't, not from me. It isn't my secret to share."

Tony nodded. "Six months, maybe a year, if I'm lucky," he said, finally answering Methos' question.

"It's the palladium." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

"I'm not one given to platitudes, Stark, but I've also lived long enough to know that there's always hope."

"You really believe that?"

He shrugged. "Some days."

"You'll have to believe for me then, because I'm out." He drank the last of his beer. "You coming to Monte Carlo with us?" he asked, changing the subject.

"As if I'd miss seeing where it all began!"

Standing, Tony held out his hand. "I better be getting back."

Methos shook his hand. "I was hoping you had a little time."

"Oh?"

"Thought we could start over—go down the saloon, have a couple of real drinks and set off on a different foot this time."

Smiling broadly, Tony said, "I think I'd like that."

"Good! And then maybe you can tell me exactly what it is that happened on that trip to Bali…."

______________==============______________

_Monte Carlo, Principality of Monaco_

"Looks like Amanda and Ezra are already here," Charlotte said to Methos as they walked into the Hotel De Paris dining room behind Tony and Pepper.

Methos looked over to the far corner of the bar where Ezra was holding court with several admirers, Amanda hanging on his arm, appearing to be enjoying herself immensely. "Who was it that thought letting the jewel thief come to Monaco with us was a good idea?" he hissed in Charlotte's ear. 

"Tony's, of course," she replied as if it should be obvious. From in front of her, she heard Tony tell Pepper for the next twenty minutes to just go with it. She took the gin and tonic the waiter offered her and took a swallow. This was going to be a day. "Just smile, darling, and drink your drink," she told Methos with a laugh.

Monaco was where Charlotte had first met Tony eleven years before, and they'd come every year since. It was, as Tony always told her, 'their place'. But this year it was a little different, even putting aside Iron Man. Charlotte was bringing Methos for the first time since they'd been reunited, Ezra had brought Amanda, and Pepper, who usually took her vacation this time of year, was front and center as the new CEO of Stark Industries. 

Their procession into the room paused as Tony and Pepper stopped for the photographer, and then it was her turn, Natalie Rushman taking her drink and moving her next to Tony. The hot pink of her Emilio & Coco pencil dress contrasted nicely with Tony's grey suit and Pepper's navy blue dress with pink polka dots; which was exactly as planned. Nothing at these at these sorts of high profile events was done without thought to the details. She smiled and posed obediently—it was all part of the deal. 

"Don't flare your nostrils," Tony said to Pepper, both of them with fake smiles pasted onto their faces as they bickered. "Tell her she needs to chill, Birdie."

"Don't drag her into this," Pepper shot back.

Tony just laughed, walking away with Natalie. Pepper and Charlotte retrieved their drinks, looking at each other with a mutual sigh. "When did she become his assistant?" 

"Apparently right after I told him he couldn't have her," Pepper replied in exasperation. 

"That would explain it," she remarked dryly as she took Methos' arm, following Tony and Natalie to the back of the room. Tony always wanted what he shouldn't have. 

"Make it us," Tony instructed Natalie before turning his attention back to them. "While they're getting our table ready, we need champagne." He gestured towards the bar, walking around the back of the table. 

"Sure, why not?" Charlotte and Methos followed Tony. 

"Love those Merlin engines," Tony said as Elon Musk, the CEO of SpaceX greeted him. 

"I have an idea for an electric jet engine," he told Tony.

"I bet you do!" Tony slapped him on the back, not stopping his momentum towards the bar. "You want a massage?" he asked Pepper. "Natalie can schedule you a massage."

"She looks like she's ready to kill him," Methos observed. 

"Tony has that effect on his nearest and dearest." Charlotte looked up at him. "She's probably moved on to trying to decide where to hide the body." 

The group reached the bar. "Here we go, Pepper's going to relax, and we're going to help her, right?" Tony asked.

"You really are unbelievable," Pepper snapped. 

"Anthony, is that you?" 

"My least favourite person on Earth, Justin Hammer," Tony said as the Hammer Industries CEO came up, putting a hand on Tony's back. Tony was obviously disgruntled by the man's appearance, but Pepper seemed to be enjoying her former boss's unhappiness. 

"Hey, how you doing? You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car," Hammer said. "And you, Charlotte, you're here too. And you're dating and everything."

"I didn't realize you cared, Justin," Charlotte replied with mock sweetness.

"Me, I'm all about caring, you know that. I just thought that you and Anthony here had a falling out. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Now, Justin, we're all modern men and women here, aren't we? Tony and I have an open relationship." Then she pitched her voice low and sultry. "You know what Tony always says, don't you, Justin? Why can't you have quality _and_ quantity?" Behind her she heard Methos choke back a laugh. Leaning into Tony, she kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm a woman who likes to have it all." 

Tony's eyes were dancing with mischief as he snaked a hand into her hair. "She really is," he confirmed. Hammer seemed like he'd forgotten how to breathe, his eyes focused on Charlotte's lips. "And if she's happy, then I'm _really_ happy, if you know what I mean." 

Hammer cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure." Gathering himself, he waved behind him, "You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair, you guys know each other?" 

Breaking from Tony's hold and drawing back from the group, Charlotte slipped under Methos' arm. "I love you."

"I'm very glad to hear it; though I think you may have given me performance anxiety." 

"I can't stand that little weasel. I'm afraid I just couldn't help myself," she said apologetically. 

"I have to admit, as much as I hate to, this has proven to be very entertaining so far. I'm glad I came along." 

"That makes me happy, love."

Then Pepper was grasping her arm. "Let's go wash up," she said, pulling Charlotte away with her. 

As they made their way to the ladies room, Charlotte asked, "You holding up, Virginia?" 

"Barely—Hammer and that woman in one sitting. But, Charlotte, what you said to Hammer, priceless. Where'd you learn to do that anyway?"

"The Spanish Court," she replied with a wink. "My first husband was a Vizconde, and I barely eighteen, an English girl far from home. I was a quick study."

"You should give classes."

"It's a thought," she agreed with a laugh. 

"What's it like? Being married, I mean," Pepper asked unexpectedly.

Charlotte came to a halt in the anteroom of the ladies lounge, looking at something only she could see. A wistful smile settled on her lips. "When it's right, Virginia, it is more perfect that you can imagine."

"And was it always right?"

"More than I deserved, more than I ever dreamed. God has truly blessed me, Virginia." She brushed Pepper's cheek with her fingertips. "And one day soon, I know He will bless you as He did me."

______________==============______________


	3. Chapter 3

The adrenaline pumping through her body made her feel almost ill. She was the one used to fighting for her life; having to watch her mortal best friend battle an enemy in the middle of a Monte Carlo street was not part of the deal.

"Tony—" she ran to him, ruthlessly shoving aside anyone who thought they might stop her, Methos close behind "—oh my God, Tony, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She took his face in her hands, needing to reassure herself that he was all right. He was battered, bruised, the Iron Man armour nearly in tatters on his body. "I'm sorry you had to fight alone, that I couldn't get here fast enough." She was still breathing hard from her run to where the battle had taken place. "Dear God, Tony, please tell me you're okay." 

"I'm fine." Then he gripped her arms so hard it hurt, pulling her hands away from him. "Pepper, go, take care of Pepper. Take Happy, get Rushman to deal with the press."

"Tony," she objected. "I can't leave you here by yourself. Please don't ask me to."

"I'm asking, Birdie, the only one I can count on. Do it!" he said fiercely. 

She found herself nodding despite herself. She'd do anything for him, he knew that, was counting on it, even if it meant she did it against her better judgment. 

"I'll stay with him." Methos said quietly next to her. "Go on, love, it'll be fine."

She looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes. Not so long ago, she would have never dreamed that Methos would be there, supporting her, when it came to Tony. She would never have the words for what it meant to her in this moment. "Thank you," she whispered. "Take care of him."

"I will, now go. Do as he asks."

Nodding, she spared one last look for the chaos behind them, the man who had attacked Tony, the mass of security, police, and paparazzi. She turned away, to where Pepper was still sitting in the nearly destroyed Rolls, Happy standing guard. 

Reaching the car, she pushed aside the emotions that came with scared and worried best friend, letting the woman she had been come to the fore, steadying her, keeping her focused on the threat that might still exist. "We need to get you out of here, Virginia. There's no way to know if this was an isolated incident or part of some larger attack." 

She started to object, just like Charlotte had, but Happy stopped her. "She's right Ms. Potts; we need to do as she says, what the boss wants."

"Matthew'll stay with him, but Tony wants you away from the scene." 

Pepper just hung her head, her freckles standing out sharply against the paleness of her face. 

"Come on, Ms. Potts," Happy said gently, holding out a hand. 

Charlotte thought she'd refuse, but Pepper took Happy's hand, letting him help her from the car. Surrounded by a phalanx of security, the small group made their way under the stands, running into Natalie headed to the track.

"Ms. Rushman." Charlotte halted the young woman's progress with an upraised hand. "Get Pepper back to the hotel, no press, do you understand?" 

Natalie nodded, not really paying attention, looking past Charlotte towards the scene. 

"Ms. Rushman!" Charlotte snapped. "Did you understand me?"

Natalie looked at her sharply, and for a moment, Charlotte saw a flash of something, then it was gone. "Ma'am, yes, I'll get Miss Potts back to the hotel." 

"Thank you," she said. "Let's get going then."

As they walked, Charlotte fell a bit behind, keeping a rearguard, eyes searching the area as they passed. She pulled her cell from her purse, knowing she had to make a call; she'd promised Nicholas, even if that promise set her teeth on edge now. The phone ringing in her hand at the same time startled her, a sign of how edgy she was. 

"Talk to me," she heard Agent Coulson's voice in her ear.

"What makes you think I have anything to say?" she asked with a bite. She may have promised, but she didn't have to like it, or make it easy. 

"You're at ground zero, the closest asset we have on the ground. I know you have plenty to say." Coulson sounded more amused than anything at her mood. 

Relenting, after all, it wasn't Coulson she had issues with, she said, "I think this was personal, isolated, not part of a larger attack. The guy looked like he lived on the streets, covered in prison tattoos, Russian, I think. That's just my gut though, I have no concrete intel." 

"I think I'd take your gut over a dozen analysts any day, ma'am."

Despite everything, Charlotte laughed. "Such a flatterer."

"I hear that a lot." She could hear the smirk. "Stark?"

"He's ambulatory, still at the scene. This is going to be a PR nightmare, especially after the Senate hearing." She couldn't keep the trepidation out of her voice. 

"It'll be managed; one way or the other."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Thank you for taking my call, ma'am."

"Just so we're clear, if it had been your boss, I would have probably hung up."

"He knew that." The phone went dead.

"I just bet he did," Charlotte muttered to herself as she hurried to catch up with the rest.

______________==============______________

They got Pepper to the suite without further incident, Ezra meeting them there. "Tony?" he asked Charlotte, the worry plain in his face.

"He's okay, doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. Matthew stayed with him." 

"And you?"

"Shaking like a leaf," she replied with an uneasy laugh. "Where's Amanda?" 

"Mingling, keeping her ear to the ground," Ezra said, handing her a drink. 

Nodding, she took a swallow of the whisky, striving for calm. 

"How could you let him?" Pepper demanded angrily from behind her. Turning to her, Charlotte winced at the anger on her friend's face. "Why didn't you tell me what he was planning? I could have stopped him. He could have been killed! Did that even occur to you?"

It would have been easy to respond to Pepper's attack with anger of her own, but she knew Pepper was scared and that she was the most convenient target. "Virginia, I couldn't tell you because I had no idea what Tony was planning when we left. He said we were going down to check out the car before the race—something we do every year," she said emphasizing the normality of the situation. "It wasn't till we were down in the pit, I was talking to a reporter, and Tony used that distraction to slip away. Next thing I knew he was getting into the damn car!" She swallowed down a lump in her throat. "You know I'd do anything to protect Tony, but I can't protect him from himself—neither of us can!" 

Pepper took a shaky breath, nodding. Charlotte held out the glass in her hand, offering her drink, which Pepper took, downing the remaining contents in one swallow. "I'm sorry; I had no right to be angry with you. It's just…."

Charlotte drew Pepper into her arms, holding her tight. "I know, Virginia, believe me, I know." She felt her tremble, and then Pepper was crying. "It's going to be okay."

Pepper pulled away, wiping at her eyes, Ezra taking the empty glass and handing her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry for falling apart like this."

"Don't be stupid. You had a harrowing experience."

"Anyone would have been terrified at what happened," Ezra said, placing a comforting hand on Pepper's back.

"We'll get through this," Charlotte told her.

Pepper sank into a nearby chair. "I'm not so sure we will."

______________==============______________

Tony and Methos had finally arrived back at the hotel, surrounded by security. Tony hadn't said a word, heading straight for the bar, pouring and drinking two bourbons in quick succession. Finally, he turned towards them, his eyes seeking out Pepper. But she just shook her head, turning away, a hand pressed against  
her forehead.

In the strained silence, Charlotte walked up to Tony, noting the many injuries he'd sustained in the battle. Her fingers reached out to lie gently next to a cut along his collar bone. "You're hurt, Tony, we should get you cleaned up."

He pushed her hand away. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather have the guy who's the actual doctor take care of it." He looked over at Methos, dismissing Charlotte. "You got this?"

Methos looked at Charlotte sympathetically, who drew back sharply, as if she'd been slapped. "Sure."

"That's really nice, Tony," Pepper snapped, jumping from her seat, glaring daggers at him. She walked over to Charlotte, taking her arm, "Come on, let's get some air."

Charlotte still hadn't said a word, but the hurt at Tony's callous words was evident all over her face. She looked at Tony one last time before nodding and letting Pepper draw her away.

Shaking his head at his friend's behaviour, Ezra said, "That was uncalled for, Tony."

Tony grimaced. "I've never been a gentleman, Ez. That's your department."

Ezra threw his hands up in exasperation, following Pepper and Charlotte out to the balcony.

"Shall we?" Methos indicated the bedroom with a wave of his arm. "See if you can get me a decent first aid kit," he instructed Natalie, who had just reentered the suite.

Walking into the bedroom, he pulled out a chair from the desk. "Sit," he said to Tony. Looking at him speculatively, he chuckled. "You know, it's amazing you have any friends at all, the way you treat them."

"I'll apologize." 

"And she'll forgive you, just like she always does." Methos pulled the edges of Tony's shirt from his chest; his fingers tracing the pattern of the Palladium poisoning that marked the skin. "You didn't want her to see this."

"You know I didn't," Tony replied harshly. 

"It's getting worse, Stark. You need to tell Charlotte, tell Pepper. Charlotte's already suspicious, your latest abominable behaviour notwithstanding."

"You promised you wouldn't tell her," Tony reminded him.

"And I won't, but that doesn't mean I don’t think they both deserve to know the truth."

"No, not yet."

"Then when? When you're in hospital? Or maybe you'd rather wait till they get the autopsy results," he said brutally. 

"You don't get it!" He chopped his hand in the air. "I want them to focus on living, on the future, not on me dying!" 

"You're wrong, Stark, I do get it. But believe me when I tell you they won't. They will _never_ understand—" Methos squeezed his arm "—let alone forgive you. Don't make them stand at your grave in bitterness, Tony. Don't do that to them, or to yourself."

______________==============______________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founding Fathers seem to have become a totally unintentional theme in this story. Go figure. Though I have to say, the comparison between Ben Franklin and Tony tickled me! 
> 
> Please let me know how you're liking the story -- comments make me giddy :)

_San Luis Obispo, California_

"Faster this time," Charlotte instructed her student. Nodding, Jacob raised his sword, preparing for the next bout. 

Jacob Tanimura, a former Marine, had shown up on Charlotte's doorstep for a job interview. The new Immortal barely knew what he was, and had no teacher, so Charlotte had not only hired him, but had taken him on as a student.

"Sorry to butt in," a voice said from the open doorway. "I know you're in the middle of something, but can I have the room, Tanimura?" 

Jacob looked at his boss, who nodded, then at Tony. "Sure, sir."

"I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate the breather," Jacob replied with a laugh before returning his attention to Charlotte. "Ma'am, if you're ever looking for work, there's a Navy Seal team that needs a trainer." 

"Ha ha, very funny!" Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not that hardcore."

"You keep telling yourself that, ma'am," Jacob replied with a wink before leaving the barn that had been converted into a practice and workout space. 

"I think you are that hardcore, and it's really hot," Tony said, walking farther into the barn. "I've never seen you in action before."

Stowing her sword, Charlotte replied coolly, "And you still haven't. That was practice with a novice. If you ever see the real thing, you'll know it."

"And you're still ticked at me." Her tone was not lost on him. 

"If you say so, Tony. Was there something you needed, because I have a very full day ahead of me."

"Yeah, well if you could work me into your very busy schedule, I'd appreciate it. Maybe some breakfast?"

She whirled towards him at his last words. "Breakfast? Are you kidding me? Tony, you have no idea how close you are to me tossing you out on your ear, so consider your next words very carefully!"

"Think you could?" he shot back.

"Could what?"

"Toss me, you know."

"Want to find out?" 

He considered. "Actually, no."

"Wise decision."

"You may as well give in now," he advised with a smirk. "Because you always forgive me, even when I don't deserve it and it'll just save time."

Charlotte didn't respond, walking out of the barn, towards her old pickup truck. It had been two days since they'd returned home from Monaco, two days since the attack on Tony by Ivan Vanko. Charlotte had avoided Tony, even on the flight back to the States, and he'd had enough sense to see he needed to give her some space, leaving her be. But that respite was apparently over, as Tony followed her, seemingly content to just wait it out. Her hand on the driver's side door, she glared at him through the window. "You are not coming home with me, Tony. I need to take a shower and then I have actual work to do."

"A shower—" he began, only to press his lips together at the look of complete indignation on Charlotte's face. Changing tack, he pulled open the passenger side door. "I'll tag along. Not for the shower, but the stuff where you have actual clothes on."

Throwing herself into the driver's seat, she demanded, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Getting in, he shook his head. "Nope. Greatest thing about not being CEO, my time is my own. Should've done it years ago!" 

"Yay," she said sourly. 

He reached over, his fingers brushing her hand on the steering wheel. "Birdie," he said softly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Looking at him sharply, she searched his face. Then she sighed. "Tony…you make it so difficult sometimes…."

"I know I do, and I also know I shouldn't just take it for granted that you'll always give me a pass. But I do anyway, because your acceptance of, what did you call it? Oh, yeah, of me being me, it's a constant in my life, like you are."

"Not sure what that says about me, but okay, Tony."

"Does that mean you accept my apology?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a chance of breakfast?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Don't push your luck!"

"Sure thing." The turning serious, he said, "Vanko is dead."

"How?"

"An explosion at the prison."

"Convenient. Was there a body?"

"Of course there was a body."

"Huh," she said to herself.

"Huh? When did you get so paranoid anyways?" 

The look she gave him spoke volumes. Eyebrows raised, she said, "I didn't survive all these years by accepting the obvious, Tony."

"Oh, right, I still forget sometimes."

"Forget what?"

"About you being so old."

"I am not that old!" she protested. "Matthew and Amanda are way older than I am."

"That's okay, Birdie, I'll still think you're hot even when you're three centuries old."

"Well now, that's a relief," she said dryly. "And speaking of paranoid, I wonder just whose hands Vanko's weaponry will end up in? The genie's out of the bottle."

Tony waved away her concern. "The genie may be out of his bottle, but it isn't that easy to get him to do what you want."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "Besides, there's nothing I can do about it. But there is something I can do; I've been thinking maybe breakfast is a good idea after all." She smiled at him, a smile he returned. "How about pecan pancakes?"

______________==============______________

Tony finished off the second stack of pancakes without any lull in enthusiasm, making a start on a fresh pot of coffee while he was at it. Methos popped in briefly for a refill of coffee, kissing Charlotte on the cheek as he passed on his way back out the door.

Tony watched the Immortal leave. "What exactly does he do all day?" 

"The technical term? This and that." She laughed. "He's got an experiment going on fermenting wine in clay urns—just like the old days—he reads, writes, pesters his friend Duncan at his winery, and spends the rest of his time down at the saloon pestering Joe."

"Have you ever done that? Just drifted, not doing much at all?"

"Once or twice. It's sort of like retirement, before moving on to the next part of our lives."

"And what didn't you do during your retirement?" he asked curiously.

She thought back. "The first time was after Jack died. It was like the real beginning of my life as an Immortal. I guess you could say I needed to find myself. I'd spent the first seventy odd years of my life as a daughter, a wife—twice—and then, I was alone. Matthew wanted us to have a life together, but I needed to stand on my own, and he loved me enough to let me go." 

"You were married a long time."

"Almost fifty years. I felt as if I'd betrayed Jack; we were supposed to grow old together. A part of me, I don't know, I felt as if I didn't deserve happiness or love after he died."

"So what did you do?"

"I ran away, to the farthest corners of the Earth. I traveled for nearly two decades before I settled down again, picking up my responsibilities once more. I found friends along the way, so I wasn't alone for long. James made sure I enjoyed my self-imposed exile." 

"James?

"An old friend."

"That takes on a whole different meaning where you're concerned," Tony pointed out. 

"Yes, _that_ sort of old friend." She reached for the tea pot. "You'll probably get to meet him one day.' She didn't see the flash of sadness in Tony's eyes. Pouring more tea into her mug, she said, "I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I had a busy day, Tony. But since you're here, you can make yourself useful and help me finish my presentation for the Expo." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said smartly, giving her a little salute. She stuck her tongue out at him. "But before you send me off to the salt mines, I have something for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Backup in case I didn't forgive you?"

"You got it," he said with a cheeky smile, pulling a small flat box from his inside jacket pocket, putting it down on the table in front of her.

"What is it?"

"You usually find that out when you open it."

She sniffed, lifting the lid and removing the contents, looking at it curiously. It was the size of a smart phone, but the screen was transparent, like a single sheet of glass. "This is just like yours."

Tony nodded. "Your own little piece of Jarvis."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you spy on me using one of your gizmos, Tony!" 

He slapped his hand against his chest dramatically. "You wound me, Birdie, you really do."

"Deal with it," she shot back.

"Jarvis, tell her you're not going to spy on her."

From the speaker in the high tech PDA in her hand, Jarvis' voice issued. "I assure you, madam, that I would never allow Mr. Stark to compromise your privacy. You have my word." 

"You, I believe, Jarvis."

"Of course you do," Tony snarked. 

Charlotte leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, I believe you too." She went back to studying the device. "Is it a phone as well?"

"All in one. But—" he pointed at her "—it only works if it's turned on and the battery isn't dead."

"Very funny! That's only happened once." At the look Tony gave her, she amended, "Okay, three times….maybe four! But that's it."

"At least now I know why electricity seems to be such a hard concept for you to grasp." He ducked as she threatened to hit him. "What's that like anyway?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were born in an age of candlelight," he explained. "From candles to nuclear power. What was it like when electricity was discovered? Not to mention when it started being used in your daily life?"

"Dr. Franklin spoke a great deal about his experiments when I was in France. I was fascinated. He even sent me a set of lightening bells after the Revolution as thanks for _many evenings of diverting discussion and delightful company_. So I was not totally uneducated on the subject." 

"Dr. Franklin? The Benjamin Franklin? With the round glasses and the hair?" He motioned with his hands. "That one?"

She laughed delightedly at the look of consternation on Tony's face. "Yes, Tony, that one. And until I met you, the most memorable genius I had ever known." 

Looking smug, he shrugged. "What can I say? I'm me." Then he leaned back in his chair. "Just how delightful was your company?"

"Not that delightful. I was a happily married woman, thank you very much!"

"But come on, Birdie, he tried, right?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Another similarity you and he share," she said sardonically.

"My faith in the Founding Fathers is restored!" He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I demand to see the lightening bells! We should set them up—how cool would that be?"

"I have to find them first, but sure, they're all yours."

He looked outraged. "Find them? What do you mean, _find_ them?"

"Oh, calm down, Tony." She waved away his ire. "They're in a trunk in the attic of my house in South Carolina." She paused. "Well, at least I think they are."

Slapping his hands over his face, he shook his head, groaning. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked from between his fingers. 

"Take me to dinner after my presentation next week," she replied promptly. "To that little place I like so much, just like we used to."

Dropping his hands, he smiled ruefully. "We haven't had much bestie time lately, have we?" 

She shrugged a shoulder. "Not much, but there have been things."

"Yeah, things. We should do better, you and me, even with things." 

"Absolutely. Best Friends Forever, remember?" 

"Just promise me that two-hundred and fifty years from now, I'll still be most memorable genius, okay?"

Eyes bright, Charlotte rested her fingertips against Tony's cheek. "No one will ever replace you in my heart, Tony. I will never forget you, no matter how many centuries may pass."

______________==============______________

Tony pulled to a stop at the end of the long drive as Methos approached from the other side of the road where he'd been walking. He got out of the car, leaning against the side.

"So all is forgiven?" Methos asked.

"Pretty much as anticipated," Tony agreed. 

Shaking his head, he laughed. "I suppose I'm not one to talk, considering." 

Waving a hand at him, Tony said, "She told me you let her walk away, after her husband died, even though you loved her. How do you do that?" There was an intensity to the question.

Methos sighed. "Sometimes, Stark, you need to let go, if you love someone. To protect them—from you, from themselves, maybe from both. Some things are meant to be, but not always right away."

"I don't know if I could do that." He looked down at the ground, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "I'm a selfish bastard."

Laughing, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Believe me when I tell you, Stark, I'm the poster child for selfish bastard. There was a time in my life when I took what I wanted. Learning to put others ahead of my own wants was a steep learning curve, but I figured it out. You will too." 

A grimace tugged at Tony's lips. "You and I both know I won't have the time to learn that."

"And yet, still, you won't tell Charlotte." 

"After my birthday, I'll tell her. I will," he insisted at the look of doubt on the other man's face. "I just want one last good memory. Is that too much to ask?" 

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." He flashed a smile. "I gave Birdie something today. When I'm gone, there's things I need her to know, to take care of for me, stuff I can't trust to lawyers. Jarvis will take care of it, tell her what I need done…tell her goodbye." 

"For what it's worth, Stark, I hope that day never comes to pass. But if it does, I give you my word that I'll do whatever I can to help fulfill your last wishes." 

Tony took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Tell her…tell her that loving me, despite me being me, meant more than I was ever able to express to her. She'll understand."

______________==============______________


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has grown by a chapter, in part due to an extra deleted scene included in the Phase One set for Iron Man II. If they'll all stop being so chatty, maybe this will be six chapters, but if the don't, I can see seven :D

"Wasn't that something?" Joe Dawson jerked a thumb towards the flatscreen TV on the far wall of the saloon. The twenty-four hour news channel had just finished replaying, for what seemed like the hundredth time, Tony Stark's 'statement' last night from the deck of his Malibu home to the news helicopter hovering overhead. 

Charlotte looked up briefly, the little lines of stress around her eyes fighting with the fatigue that weighted down her shoulders for dominance. "You could call it that." Shaking her head, she finished signing the checks that Joe had put in front of her.  
  
"Thanks." Joe slid the checks towards him. "That'll take us through to the end of the month. He paused, before reaching out a hand, laying it on Charlotte's. "If you don't mind me saying, you look like you could use a vacation." 

She flashed him a crooked smile. After their rocky start, she had become quite fond of Methos' good friend, despite him being a Watcher. Not to mention, he was the best manager the Standish & Black Saloon had ever had. "After Monte Carlo, I think I'm swearing off vacations for a while."

He squeezed her fingers, and then pulled his hand back, one finger tapping the table top. "Maybe you and Methos should take a break, go somewhere quiet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?" 

"Hell, I'm an old softie underneath this suave and polished exterior." He chuckled. "There must be someplace special to you two."

Biting at her lower lip, she thought about it. "Do you know, Joe, Methos and I have never been away together; no long weekends, or romantic getaways." When she'd been married to Jack, Methos was a constant in their lives, sharing uncounted adventures with the pirate captain. Later, in New Mexico, they'd never had but a brief space of time together before Methos' past had caught up with him, and he'd left, just before their wedding. The realization made her surprisingly melancholy. "I'm actually not sure if it's his sort of thing. Is it?" 

Joe looked startled, realizing it was a question directed at him, not a statement. "Well, I don't know—we don't have that sort of relationship—but I think the old man definitely has the capacity for a little romance. Maybe he just needs reminding." 

"Maybe he does." Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I shall take it under advisement." 

"I hear the Poconos are real nice this time of year." 

"The Poconos?" Chris Tanner asked as he walked up to the table. 

"Joe is suggesting romantic getaways," Charlotte explained to her godson as he sat down next to her.

Chris grinned. "I think the Poconos are a bit of a step down when you own your island in the Caribbean."

Laughing, she said, "True." Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek. "What a pleasant surprise, love. I wasn't expecting you this morning." 

"I wasn't expecting me either," he agreed. "But some business has come up. I called Uncle Ezra, but he didn't answer." Chris Tanner in addition to being Ezra Standish's Watcher, was also an accomplished attorney, and handled all of Charlotte and Ezra's legal affairs. 

"He left last night; Amanda is in some sort of predicament and needed his help." Joe just rolled his eyes at Charlotte's news, and she shot him a smile. She wasn't sure if Amanda was really in trouble, or just enjoyed the attention. "So, what business?" When Joe started to get up, she put a hand on his arm. "You don't need to go, Joe. Does he?" she asked Chris.

Shrugging, he replied, "No reason to." He pulled some folders out of his briefcase, laying them on the table. "You've become an even wealthier woman," he told his godmother." He pushed the folders to her. "Tony Stark has decided to give away more than his company."

Charlotte's good mood evaporated instantly. "What has he done?"

Chris picked up the top folder. "This is for Ezra. Tony's apparently bought up all the land around Four Corners, including the ghost town it is now, all the way to your old ranch, the old Larabee spread and the cemetery."

She stilled, the memory of gravestones, one in particular, darkening the morning light that poured into the saloon. "Aunt Lottie," Chris' soft, sympathetic query pulled her back. 

She clenched her fist, forcing herself into the present. "What else?"

He picked up the second folder. "Several million dollars' worth of oil shale leases, the majority now the property of your charitable trust, the Black Foundation, the remainder deeded to you."

She stared at the folder in his hand, then at the table, realizing there were two more. Placing a hand on the one nearest her, she picked it up, opening it and scanning the contents. "Dalthorpe?" she whispered. 

At Joe's questioning look, Chris explained, "Her father's estate in England, where she grew up. It's a Stark property, used mostly for social functions. Ezra finagled Tony into buying it not long after Tony met Charlotte. Of course, that was long before Tony knew about them being Immortal."

Charlotte threw the folder down, white as a sheet. "He's dying." Those two simple words held a full measure of grief. "All of it, making Pepper CEO, giving away fortunes to his friends, charity…the way he's been acting. How could I have been so blind?" The last was practically shouted. 

"Aunt Lottie, you don't know that," Chris tried to sooth her.

"He seemed fine when he was here last week," Joe agreed. "Maybe he's just being an eccentric multi-billionaire."

Charlotte's head snapped up, her eyes tearing into Joe's. "Tony was here last week?" When it seemed as if he would backtrack, she said, "Tell me, Joseph!" 

Wiping his face with a hand, he sighed. "He was here with Methos when you were in L.A.. Methos introduced us, seemed like a decent enough guy. He and Methos had lunch, a few beers, and that was it. I figured you knew."

"I had no idea.". 

"Listen, I think you're borrowing trouble. I mean, after all, this isn't the first time he's given you an extravagant gift," Joe pointed out reasonably. "What happened in Monte Carlo, that had to shake Stark up. He's just reacting."

"Joe's got a point," Chris agreed. "And anyway, you're driving down this afternoon for the birthday party tonight, you can ask Tony yourself."

"I don't know." She shook her head, wanting to believe they were right, that she was overreacting, but Charlotte had learned long ago to trust her instincts, and she knew in her heart something was very wrong. "But you're right, Chris, I'll see Tony tonight, and one way or the other, I will get to the truth." Her hand hovered over the last folder. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Chris grinned. "This one is for Methos. Tony has given 'Matthew' the endowment that owns and maintains the Stark Collection of Ancient and Rare Manuscripts at USC." Joe whistled lowly, and Chris nodded. "It's one of the preeminent collections in the world; apparently, Tony's father, Howard, was something of a collector."

Charlotte looked a million miles away. Distractedly, she said, "He was." Then, realizing what she'd said, she quickly added, "So I've heard."

But Joe wasn't buying it. "You knew Howard Stark." It sounded almost like an accusation. 

"Fine, yes, I did, but the how and why is classified. It was a long time ago, Joe."

Joe looked speculative. "Chris's dad, Kevin Tanner, was a respected Watcher, but he also had ties to an organization called the SSR during World War Two. But I kinda figure you know that already, don't you?"

"You're reminding me of just why I don't like the Watchers," she pointed out. "You know more than is good for you."

Joe held up his hands. "Can't blame a guy for trying to put the pieces together. Besides, it's an occupational hazard where we're concerned." He slapped Chris companionably on the arm. "I bet you could tell some stories about being an operative during the war." He hurried to add, seeing the warning look on Charlotte's face, "Hypothetically, of course."

Giving up, she sighed dramatically. "Hypothetically, I hope I can tell you a few of them one day." 

Grinning, Joe said, "Now that's a day I'm going to be looking forward to."

She cocked her head to one side, as if listening to something. "Visitor?" Joe asked, recognizing the look. 

As she nodded, Methos strode over to them, kissing Charlotte on the cheek. "You're having a get together and didn't invite me?" he said with mock indignation. 

"Just following your lead," Charlotte replied cryptically. Chris looked down, all of a sudden very interested in the salt and pepper shakers on the table, while Joe choked back a snort of laughter. 

"Okay, what did I do now?" Methos asked, his eyes moving around the table. 

Charlotte picked up the folder, handing it to him. "That must have been some lunch you and Tony had last week."

"Joe," Methos said reproachfully. 

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't know it was a secret. Maybe next time you'll let me in on the details of your clandestine assignations."

Methos just shook his head, opening the folder, reading, his eyes widening. "The Stark collection?" He looked like a kid who'd just been given a candy store. "It's renowned, one of the best in the world, and almost impossible to get full access to." 

"I take it you've tried," Charlotte said. "Well, I don't suppose I'm going to see much of you for the foreseeable future." 

"I'll pace myself," he said with a cheeky smile. 

"Sure." She didn't sound as if she believed it. "We need to talk, Methos."

______________==============______________

They walked down the beach below Charlotte's house, so far, in silence. She wanted to know just why Tony had come to see Methos, but a part of her was dreading the answer. Finally, it was Methos who spoke first. "How mad are you?"

She rolled her head back and forth, trying to release the tension in her neck. "I'm not mad, Methos. I'm scared."

He sucked in a breath, his hand coming up to rest against her neck, strong practiced fingers kneading the tight muscles. "Charlotte—" he began.

"Tony's dying, isn't he?" She stopped, looking up at him. "Tell me the truth, Methos."

"They're all dying, love."

"Don't! Don't give me that crap! You know what I mean, and I want the goddamned truth!"

"Charlotte, look, the man is mercurial, and I barely know him, so what his motives were for coming to see me, I only know what he told me. That he wanted to make a fresh start, between the two of us, for you."

She searched his eyes. "That's not everything."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he shook his head. "No, it isn't, but that's not for me to tell."

______________==============______________


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a long one, but I hope it's worth it. I'm really pleased at how it turned out, and hope you enjoy reading it.

As they neared the end of the long winding driveway, Charlotte checked her 'Jarvis-phone' one last time for messages. As she started to put it in her evening bag, the AI's voice issued from the car's stereo speakers. "Madam, Mr. Stark requests your presence in his suite."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Indeed not, madam," Jarvis replied. "He was quite insistent." 

She shook her head at the facetious note in Jarvis' response—he seemed more _real_ to her some days than actual flesh and blood people she knew. "Please tell Mr. Stark that I hear and obey."

"As do we all, madam," he said, sounding long-suffering. "I shall inform him, madam."

Giving her shiny new phone a look, she shoved it in her purse. "I think that'll have to go. I will not have Tony using his tech, not to mention a present, to issue orders!"

Methos glanced at her before returning his attention to the road. "Realistically, he could use Jarvis to hijack your old cellphone and do the exact same thing."

"You had to say that?" she demanded. "Really?" 

He just grinned, shrugging, slowing the car to a stop in front of Tony's Malibu mansion on Point Dume. Valets quickly opened the doors, one helping her from the car as Methos handed the other the keys to the Aston Martin. The car had been a gift from Tony a few months before; a gift Charlotte was looking at now with fresh eyes, realizing the sign it may have been, if only she'd realized. 

Methos came around the car, taking her hand. "You look stunning." The warmth of his voice made her heart flutter a little. He leaned closer, saying softly at her ear, "The way you look in that dress makes me regret ever leaving our bedroom."

"I'm glad you approve," she said huskily. Pepper had been the one to convince her to buy the Herve Leger foil-printed corset dress the last time they'd gone shopping in Manhattan. Tony's birthday party had seemed the perfect opportunity to wear something just a little racier than was her usual. "Maybe after my presentation at the Expo, we could go somewhere for a few days, and I promise we won't leave the room at all."

"Absolutely." His hands cupped her throat. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope so." Regretfully, she sighed as he loosed his hold and stepped away. Looking around at the mayhem surrounding them, she said, "This is a madhouse, even for one of Tony's parties." 

"Let's do this then," he said, once more taking her hand, joining the throng making their way up the walk and into the house. 

From the open door, the sounds of music and hundreds of people talking blended with the crash of the surf rising up the cliffs, and the occasional gull managing to make itself heard over the din As they entered, the roar of sound assaulted them full force, an almost physical sensation. Charlotte led Methos around the perimeter of the great room, towards where Pepper stood by the open patio doors, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as she went. 

"Is the entire population of Los Angeles here?" she asked Pepper, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. 

Pepper scanned the room. "I'm beginning to think so. But you know Tony. I'm so glad you came, both of you." She smiled at Methos. "I really need the moral support. 

"Happy to be here," Methos assured her. 

"Do you think you could get me a real drink?" Charlotte asked him.

"Moral support?" Pepper asked with a rueful smile. "Make that two, if you don't mind, Matthew."

"Two martinis—make hers dirty and give her my olives," Charlotte instructed. 

"You've done this before." The two women looked at each other and laughed. "I'll be right back." 

Watching Methos leave, Pepper said, "You make him happy."

"Do you think so?"

"You doubt?" Pepper asked, surprised.

Suddenly, she felt unaccountably shy. "I guess…maybe sometimes I'm just not sure why he loves me."

"I so do not want to hear that sort of talk! He's damn lucky to have you, and if you have to, repeat that to yourself as often as it takes." 

"Yes, ma'am." Charlotte put her arm around Pepper's waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Following suit, she put her arm around Charlotte. "Come on, I have something to show you."

_____==_____

Pepper drew her to a stop at a table to the side of the fireplace. "You made Tony's month with your birthday gift."

"Oh my god!" Charlotte had given Tony a Lego pirate ship for his birthday as something of an inside joke after his discovery of her immortality and her past as the wife of a pirate captain. It was a gift he seemed to have run with. "It's incredible and certainly not what was in the box."

"It's his pride and joy." Pepper had a genuine smile on her face, with none of the stress that had lined it only minutes before.

Charlotte leaned in closer, examining Tony's modifications; there was sound, lighting, and special effects. Laughing, she reached out a finger, touching a little Lego woman that had not come included, one that looked suspiciously like her, swinging from the rigging of the ship, a tiny sword in her hand. Looking up at Pepper, she said, "So that's what I look like in Lego."

"And there's Tony." Pepper pointed to the prow of the ship. Sure enough, there was little pirate Tony, complete with tiny Arc Reactor glowing in his chest.

"That is very cool." She straightened. "Just where is the birthday boy anyway?"

"Getting ready."

"Primping, you mean." She rolled her eyes, and Pepper giggled.

"Well you know how vain he is."

"Don't I!" With one last look at the Lego ship, she said, "I've been summoned to his side, so I suppose I'd best get on with it."

"Good luck with that."

"From your lips, Pepper, from your lips."

______________==============______________

In the hall leading to Tony's bedroom, Charlotte paused, hearing voices, his and a woman's. Throwing back what was left of her martini, and setting the empty glass on a side table, she edged a little closer to the entry, not wanting to be on the visual receiving end of one of Tony's hookups.

"If this was your last birthday party you were ever going to have, how would you celebrate it?" she heard Tony ask.

"I'd do whatever I wanted do to…with whoever I wanted to do it with," the woman replied, a voice Charlotte recognized as Natalie Rushman's.

All the little things that had seemed off about Natalie, from that day at Stark Industries in legal, through to the attack in Monte Carlo, coalesced in Charlotte's mind. She'd been more off her game than she'd realized. Backing away again, she waited in the shadows. It was time she and Natalie had a little talk. 

She didn't have long to wait. In fact, Natalie almost passed her by, before coming to a halt, snapping her body around to face Charlotte. That was the last bit of confirmation she needed. Those were the instincts of someone with training—and not the kind it took to become a paralegal. But it was the look in Natalie's eyes that was the clincher. It was what she had seen so briefly in Monaco--what Charlotte saw in her own mirror. 

"Did I startle you…Natalie?"

She'd already composed herself, now once more Tony Stark's unthreatening PA. "A little, ma'am. Did you need something? I know Mr. Stark's been waiting for you. Shall I announce you?"

"Tony can wait. And why don't you call me Charlotte? After all, we seem to have so much in common."

"Ma'am?"

Charlotte didn't reply, waving a hand at Natalie, indicating she follow her to the adjacent study, which was empty. 

"Close the door please."

"Ms. Sparrow—" Natalie said from behind her "—if I've done something to upset you, I'm sorry. I know Mr. Stark thinks the world of you and I really love my job—" 

Turning to face Natalie, Charlotte shook her head sharply. "Stop! I know, Natalie, or whatever your name is. I should have realized weeks ago, but I'm rusty, off my game, and you…you're _very_ good. One of the best I've seen." She held up her hands as Natalie began her rote protestation of innocence. "If you try to tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm going to think less of you, honestly." 

The silence that fell was heavy with all the possibilities of what might happen next. Natalie studied Charlotte, as if mentally weighing the options on some internal scale. Then her entire demeanor changed, like a rose going from bud to bloom before her eyes—or from Labrador puppy to wolf. 

"The woman who took Ingo Mannus' head wasn't rusty."

Raising an eyebrow, Charlotte replied, "Saw that did you?"

Nodding, she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the corner of the glass topped desk. "It was breathtaking," she said with frank appreciation.

"And I'm certain you are pretty damn breathtaking yourself...?"

"Natasha." A small smile curled her lips. "You made me—my boss won't be too happy about that."

She snorted. "It takes one to know one, Natasha. Besides, your boss should have told me he had you in play. It would have made things a whole lot easier."  
God damn Nicholas anyway. One day soon, she and her old compatriot needed to reach some sort of truce before someone got hit by friendly fire. 

"He didn't want to burden you with more secrets to keep from your best friend." 

"His concern is touching," she said coolly. 

She straightened. "Will you tell Stark?"

"I'd say that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I discover that SHIELD has been manipulating him." She took a step closer to Natasha, then another. "He's sick, isn't he?"

"Yes." 

She clenched her fists. In a deceptively soft voice, she asked, "And is SHIELD doing anything about that? Or are you using it to control him; control Iron Man?"

Natasha looked her straight in the eye. "We're doing something about that, ma'am. We hope to have something soon, get him back to work so he can find a cure."

Taking a shaky breath, she nodded. "I hope to God you're telling me the truth, Natasha."

"I have no reason to lie, Charlotte."

She laughed outright at that. "Please! You have _every_ reason to lie. So maybe I'm being a fool, but I choose to believe you, believe your boss; for now, at least. And for now, I'll keep your secret. It puts my mind at ease that you're watching over him."

______________==============______________

"Nice of you to make an appearance. Only took you, what, an hour to make it here." Tony was slumped in a brown leather chair at the end of the large room, by the wall of glass that looked out over the coast, already half drunk.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, the concern with which she'd entered Tony's room quickly evaporating when faced with petulant superhero genius. "I'm sorry I didn't respond to your summons with enough alacrity," she said sarcastically. "I don't work for you, Tony, so I can show up when I damn well please!"

"You did...well, for a few months at least," he pointed out.

"Did what?"

"Work for me."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did," He leaned back in his chair. "Memory going in your old age, Birdie?"

"I never accepted a salary—" she pointed a finger at him "—so technically, I did not work for you!"

"Technically? So we're all about being technical now. Okay, so technically, it's my birthday, and you should be nicer to me for once!"

"For once! When am I not nice to you?" she demanded.

"Tahiti!" he shot back without even thinking about it.

"Tahiti?" she repeated incredulously. "You were drunk, naked and passed out on my bedroom floor! I fell over you when I got out of bed!"

"And you weren't very nice about it."

"I'm nice enough when I bail you out of foreign prisons after you insult the local potentate!"

"Hey, that only happened once!" 

"Twice," she corrected smugly.

"Well if you're going to be technical about it," he groused, picking up his martini and draining it. "And where's Rushman with more of these?" 

"I sent her away, and besides, haven't you had enough? You haven't even gone to your own party yet."

"It's my birthday, so I get to say when it's enough. And just why did you send _my_ employee away?"

"There are several hundred people out there, Tony. It's her job to manage your party, not to dress you—you're a grownup, aren't you?" She paused. "Oh, wait, that was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? I don’t know, Tony, would you like a list?"

"No, you know what? I don't care. What I do want is another drink, another several drinks!"

"Is that what you want, Tony? Fine!" She strode over to the end of the long bureau, sliding open a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of tequila and two glasses. She practically threw the bottle at him when she returned to his side. "Here!" 

He pulled out the stopper, slopping the liquor into the glass she'd put on the table next to him. "Happy birthday to me," he said defiantly, taking a swallow.

"Give me that." She took the bottle from his hand, pouring her own glass. "Because I'm sure not continuing this with you sober."

"That's my Birdie, knew you'd get with the program."

She stilled, searching his face. "You did, didn't you? Was that the plan, Tony? Pick a fight, get me mad, distract me?"

He didn't look at her. "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight," he muttered.

"I'm right, aren't I?" She sat on the wide chair arm, facing him. "I let you push all my buttons, and you do it so effortlessly, I almost didn't realize what you were doing!" He tried to get up, but she put her hands against his chest, pushing him back. "Yesterday, when you came to see me, everything seemed fine. But something happened later to change that didn't it? Didn't it, Tony?"

He looked up at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said angrily, pulling her into his lap. "So unless you plan to make this birthday really memorable—" he ran his hands up her thighs "—I have a party to get to."

Sucking in a breath, she shook her head. "Oh no, Tony, that's not going to work this time. You were a bastard to me in Monte Carlo, and I fell for it." Before he could stop her, she pulled his shirt open. "But now I know it was because you didn't want me to see this." She rested her palm against the tracks of the palladium poisoning that marked his chest. "Why didn't you tell me, Tony?"

He was gripping her wrists hard, and she wasn't sure if he was going to push her away, or let her in. Grimacing, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were filled with the same torment she'd seen after he returned from his captivity in Afghanistan. "Because of this, Birdie, because I couldn't stand the thought of the pity, the grief, as you watched me die. Does that answer your question?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, Tony, it does." She swallowed back her tears. "But this, all of this, we've wasted so much time fighting, you being a jerk. I don't want those to be my last memories, Tony."

"I don't either," he said, pulling her head down, kissing her with an intensity that took her by surprise. 

Pulling away, she shook her head. "Tony, no, this isn't what you want. You're drunk, ill, and not thinking clearly." 

"You're wrong, this is what I want, Birdie." He kissed her again, this time gently, his hands stroking her back. 

"Tony, I can't do this, we can't do this. I'm with Matthew, I love him, you know that, know how long we were apart before we found one another again." 

He looked at her intently, holding her face in his hands. "What's a few more months? You're Immortal, both of you. At the most, I have maybe six months, and then I'll be dust, while the two of you, you have centuries to be together." The quiet desperation in his voice broke her heart. "I don't want to be alone, Birdie." 

"Stop it, please, just stop." This time, she managed to extricate herself from his grasp, getting to her feet. "I don't accept that there's no hope left, Tony. I refuse to treat you as if you're already dead!" Backing up, she curled her hands together, holding them up, pleading for his understanding. "I won't let you do something that I know in my heart you'll regret tomorrow." 

He looked as if she'd slapped him. Hell, she may as well have in his present state of mind. Propelling himself out of the chair, he picked up the bottle of tequila, taking a long hard drink. Then he said, "If we're done here, there's a party with my name on it." He brushed past her.

"Tony, please—"

He looked over his shoulder as he walked away. "Don't worry, Charlotte, I won't be alone for long—I'm not picky."

______________==============______________


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I've been waiting for - Tony finds out Charlotte knew Howard. Of course, I didn't know she did, not till Captain America came out, with the inclusion of Howard, which ran smack into our already established WWII history for Charlotte and Ezra. So not really her fault, you know? We'll blame Nick Fury for this one :D Again, a much longer part than initially intended - hope you don't mind!

Charlotte had found a—relatively—quiet corner of the deck to compose herself. This area was off limits to party goers, not far from Tony's master suite. She leaned over the railing, looking down at the cliffs and ocean below, letting the pull of the surf mesmerize her. 

"No jumping," Methos called from behind her.

"Just once?" she asked, looking over her shoulder, managing a weak smile.

"Yes, well, maybe just once," he said, stopping next to her and putting an arm around her waist. 

"How'd you find me?"

"Pepper suggested you might be here. After Tony showed up and you didn't, we assumed it didn't go well."

"I'm getting predictable, I guess. I like this spot." She turned to lean against the railing, looking up at him. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but just how bad is Tony acting out?"

"He and Natalie blew things up with an arm from the suit, he was unforgivably rude to Pepper, and presumably, he and Natalie have gone in pursuit of more destruction."

Charlotte clenched her jaw, rubbing at her temple tiredly. "At least she's keeping him occupied."

Methos looked confused. "Excuse me, but you're actually glad Natalie Rushman is aiding and abetting Stark's outrageous behaviour? Am I missing something?" 

"It's a long story, and I'll explain it all when we get home." She placed her palm against his chest. "I'm sorry, Methos, this wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to come with me tonight. I know it's hard to believe, but Tony's parties are usually a lot of fun."

He took the hand, massaging the palm. "No apologies necessary, love. I've seen worse, and god only knows, behaved worse in my time. At least he hasn't taken to threatening to shoot his guests." At her questioning look, he elaborated, "When Byron got like Stark is tonight, he could be hazardous to be around."

"Mad, bad, and dangerous to know?"

"Exactly."

"Take me home?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving Stark unattended?"

"My being here is only exacerbating the situation. Tony's being handled by professionals, and I have nothing left to give tonight."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, for everything. I know how much he means to you, how this must be tearing you apart." At the gentleness in his voice, she almost lost it, brushing at her eyes.

"We only just got him back, Methos. Those months after he was taken were so horrible. Me, Pepper, Jim, Ezra, we were a family, we kept each other strong. And then, beyond hope, he was returned to us, and now I have to face losing him all over again? It's not fair!" 

Methos had no words that could comfort her, drawing her into his arms and holding her till she had no tears left.

______________==============______________

"I'm not that late, am I?" Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes asked, climbing the steps to where Charlotte and Methos were waiting for their car to be brought around.

Charlotte's laugh held no warmth. "It's later than you think, Jim." Hugging him, she said, "It's good to see you." 

"You've been crying."

"It's been that kind of night."

"What the hell did Tony do this time?"

"What hasn't he done, might be more the question," Methos offered dryly. 

"Tony's sick, Jim, maybe dying." He dropped his eyes, looking uncomfortable. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I found out last night. He collapsed, needed me to switch out the palladium core." 

"So that was it," she said to herself. "I knew something had happened after I saw him yesterday morning," she explained. "Jim, it isn't good. I don't know what else to do. I just hope to God you can make him see reason." She reached up, kissing him on the cheek. "Please be careful, Tony's being…unpredictable."

Nodding, he squeezed her shoulder. "You go home. I'll deal with Tony, don't you worry."

______________==============______________

"And just how long do I have to wait to get you out of that dress?" Methos asked cheerfully as they walked out onto the deck of the Malibu house that Stark Industries provided Charlotte, a benefit of her position as head of SI's new charitable division.

"Patience is a virtue," she said primly. "You promised me wine and romance, remember?" She waved the bottle of wine and glasses she held in her hands at him. 

"And you know that virtue is something I sorely lack," he said, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to a halt and nuzzling her neck. 

After leaving the party, they'd driven down One to Culver City for In-N-Out, then had grabbed some gelato at Grom in Malibu before heading back home. Considering the way the evening had started, she was in a ridiculously good mood. A good mood that was remarkably short lived.

"You can do the wine, but romance is off the schedule," Nick Fury's voice said from somewhere in front of them. "Unavoidable scheduling conflict."

"Damn it," she said under her breath, slumping in Methos' arms. She looked up at him apologetically. "I swear I'll make this up to you."

He kissed her. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done." He gave her one more kiss before he walked back towards the house.

______________==============______________

"And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" she asked coolly.

"Who, not what," Nick corrected her. "You left the party—didn't anticipate that."

"Good to know I can still surprise you." She set the wine bottle and glasses she still held on a side table, before sitting on a cushioned chaise lounge, leaning against the back, and tucking her legs underneath her. "Tony was being supervised by the seemingly very competent Agent Natasha. I, on the other hand, had overstayed my welcome."

Nick sat on the side of the same chaise, one knee on the edge, turning towards her. "I'm surprised you didn't make her before now." 

"Don't rub it in. Anyway, I've had other things on my mind, and as I told Natasha, I'm rusty."

"I need you get unrusty, and fast."

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable!" Straightening, she glared at him. "I don't work for you, nor do I intend to change that state of affairs anytime in the foreseeable future, so you can go to hell. Preferably after you've seen yourself out," she added pointedly.

He began to laugh, which just made her angrier. "And let the wine go to waste?" Picking up the bottle, he filled both glasses, handing one to Charlotte. "I belong to your wine club, you know."

"You do not!"

"Truth." He took a sip from his glass. "Now this is good—how come it hasn't been in any club shipments?"

"Because it's my private reserve, shared with only a select few." 

"Bet Stark has more than a couple cases in his cellar."

"I am so not discussing Tony with you," she told him, jaw set stubbornly.

He looked at her with his one eye. "Oh, yes you are. You're my wildcard, Charlotte Sparrow, and I'm playing you now." He reached into the inner pocket of his black leather duster, pulling out a tablet, sliding a finger over the screen before handing it to her. "Want to reconsider?"

Her eyes widened as she watched a recording of Tony's mansion seemingly exploding. "Was anyone hurt?" 

"No."

She nodded, playing it over, taking in the destruction that had occurred after she'd left. "What happened?"

"Colonel Rhodes happened; seems he took exception to Stark using the Iron Man armour as a party favour. He took one of the suits, told Stark to power it down, and when his best buddy refused, all hell broke loose."

"Jim took a suit? He told me he was going to take care of Tony, but I had no idea that's what he had in mind."

"You would have tried to stop him if you had."

She snorted. "I would have helped." Handing the tablet back to her old friend, she asked, "Where's Tony now?"

"Somewhere over the Pacific—but when he comes down to Earth, we're going to have a visit, your BFF and me."

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Me? To ask for your help," he said sincerely. 

"Ask or order?" She cocked an eyebrow. 

"Ask." At her look of doubt, he said, "Really." She nodded, indicating that he continue. "I'm going to read Stark in on Howard; what he doesn't know about his father."

"Have fun with that," she said dryly. 

He leaned in. "I was wrong, Charlotte, when I wouldn't let you tell Stark about your past, the SSR, World War Two…us. I should have trusted your instincts." 

"You want something," she accused. 

"Charlotte—" 

She held up a finger. "No, don't even try, Nicholas. You're trying to soften me up: flattery, that endearing charm that you turn on when it suits you."

"Endearing charm?" He tried not to look smug. "Is it working?"

"Nicholas!" she warned.

He took a swallow of his wine. "Fine, I made a dumb-ass decision, and now, I'm taking it back. You need to tell Stark everything."

"Now? After Tony and I had a fight, when he's least likely to ever forgive me for keeping more secrets, now is when you want me to tell him I knew Howard?" Outrage filled her voice. "No!"

He let out a heavy breath. "Listen to me, what I'm about to reveal to him? It's big, and may hold the key to saving Stark's life. You, you can make that connection with Stark, put a real face on the Howard that he never knew. I need him to be focused, to trust in what Howard left for him, to believe that his father wasn't the heartless bastard that Stark thinks he was."

"Wasn't he?"

"Come on, Charlotte, you know the man Howard was. And he had regrets, believe me. He was aware of his shortcomings, and his failures—but he never believed his son was one of them."

______________==============______________

Charlotte bent down, picking up Lego pirate Tony from the floor of the ruined great room. An arm was missing, and the body had a crack across it—a little too much symbolism for her taste at this particular moment. Clenching it in her hand, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Ma'am?" Agent Coulson repeated. This time, it actually registered. "If you'll follow me?"

"Of course," she murmured.

They walked out to the deck, where Tony sat slumped in a chair, staring down at a storage container. 

"You have a visitor," Coulson told him.

Tony didn't look up. "I thought I was grounded, dad?" 

Coulson glanced at Charlotte, then back to Tony. "This one has clearance."

"Isn't that special." Still, he stared at the gray foot locker at his feet.

"I'll leave you to it, ma'am," Coulson told her. "The Director would like a word when you're done."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson," she said. Coulson gave her an encouraging smile before walking away. 

Tony's head had shot up at the sound of her voice. "I don't think they let you in here to bring me coffee," he said tightly as she approached, putting a Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf cup on the table in front of him.

"No, but I don't think you'd turn down a triple espresso regardless," she replied, sitting down on a small sofa across from him. 

He twisted his lips, studying her. Then he reached for the cup. "You think correctly." Taking a long swallow, his eyes never left hers. 

She tossed the broken Lego figure onto his lap. "It was amazing, what you did with the pirate ship, even if it didn't survive long."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is with cheap mass produced crap."

"Tony, shut the hell up." She pointed a finger at him. "What's in that trunk, what Howard left for you, it's important, and you're going to study every word, every note, every drawing till you figure out what you need to save your God-damned life! You want to hate me, drive me away? Fine, go for it, but I'm not letting you be till I know you’re going to be okay!" 

He sat ramrod straight, zeroing in on just one thing. "Howard," he said accusingly. "For a genius, I'm an idiot. Do I congratulate you on playing me for a fool all these years?"

"If you really believe that, Tony, then you really are a fool."

"Fine, then you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't know Dad. If you can't do that, then we're done here."

"We're done when I tell Agent Coulson we are, and not before. So deal with it."

He laughed bitterly. "All this time, you've been one of them—" he waved at two SHIELD agents who were guarding the perimeter "—and I never suspected, not once. Fury must be very proud."

"For the record, I'm not one of them. In fact, I hadn't seen Nick Fury for ten years, not until after you decided to play show and tell and reveal to the whole damn world you were Iron Man. I walked away from that life long before you were born, Tony, and I didn't want to go back. But thanks to you, I ended up back in their sites."

"So this is my fault? Anything else you'd like to blame me for? World hunger, climate change, Justin Bieber?"

"I'm not blaming you, Tony, I'm just correcting the many wild assumptions you seem to be making. Fury contacted me initially to see if I'd be willing to influence you, to nudge you into the fold." She clicked her tongue. "He'd forgotten just how stubborn I can be."

"Not sure how anyone could forget _that_ ", he sniped. 

"If you care, I told him to go to hell."

He slipped down into his chair, fiddling with the tie of the robe he was wearing. "It hasn't escaped my notice that you still haven't denied knowing my father."

She shrugged. "I knew Howard, I knew a lot of people during the war, he happened to be one of them."

"Happened to be? I think that's a pretty big omission, Birdie, not telling me you knew my dad."

"Tony, I didn't plan this, any of it. Hell, I didn't even want to meet you at that party! I was furious with Ezra for trying to set me up, you know that. I thought you were a philandering egotistical entitled playboy." She stopped, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Well, you were, but I didn't know you had depth then."

"Nice."

"If it makes you feel better, I may have thought you'd be a jerk, but I did think you had very pretty eyes."

"Birdie!"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me how you knew Howard, or what?"

"I don't know, Tony. Are you ready to listen to what I have to say and stop being a petulant SOB?" 

He chopped his hand in the air. "Fine, truce…for now."

She sighed, rubbing her temple. It wasn't a given that Tony was going to forgive her, and it broke her heart. But she couldn't allow him to see what this was doing to her. She needed him focused on fighting for his life, and if anger at her helped fuel that, then so be it. 

"First, the legal stuff: what I'm about to tell you is classified—even Matthew doesn't know all of it. Ezra and I wanted to tell you, but Nicholas, Director Fury," she corrected, "wouldn't allow us to, reminding us we were still bound by the oaths of secrecy we made during the war. He's decided since then that he screwed up in making that particular decision." 

"Ez? He was a part of all this too?"

"He was. Ezra and I were agents in the SSR, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, along with Ezra's wife, Molly Tanner. Molly's brother, Kevin, had ties with the organization, and I was approached at a dinner party about a year and a half before Pearl Harbor. The SSR was a precursor to SHIELD."

It was apparent that Tony was interested despite himself. "Why you? On the face of it, you don't exactly seem the secret agent type."

She laughed lightly. "No, I don't suppose I do. But remember, the Tanners have been Ezra's Watchers since Vin Tanner took up the charge. Kevin, his grandson, was the current Tanner to hold the position. He knew what we were, the talents we had that might not be obvious to the casual observer."

"Okay, so Tanner knew, but what about the SSR?"

"It came as a great shock to me that Colonel Phillips knew exactly what I was. I will admit my first instinct was to run, to drop off the map. The idea that the government knew about Immortals filled me with dread. It was only my trust in Kevin that kept me in the house." 

"And how did the government find out about you anyway?"

"From the Nazis; there were several Immortals who were highly placed in their scientific directorate, an organization called HYDRA."

"Fight fire with fire?"

"Pretty much."

"So you joined up, and…?"

"And that's when I met Howard. He kept a lot of Americans and Allied Forces alive with his weapons technology—including me."

"And just how well did you know him?" The question was half innuendo and half accusation.

"Oh, for God's sake, Tony, I never had sex with your father." She waited for just the right moment, as he took a drink of espresso, to add, "And neither did Ezra." She was rewarded with Tony having a choking fit.

Finally catching his breath, he glared at her. "That wasn't very nice."

"But it was satisfying," she replied serenely. Serious once more, she leaned forward. "I didn't really know your father that well, Tony. You have to remember, I was out with my team, behind enemy lines, a good deal of the time. Your Aunt Peggy was the one who knew him best."

He shook his head. "She wasn't some distant relative from England, was she?" 

"No, she wasn't. In fact, that book about pirates you told me she gave you? It was a present from me when she came to visit after the war—small world." She smiled gently. "I'm glad she gave the book to you when you were a child, Tony; Jack would have liked you very much."

Tony seemed startled by that. "I guess—" he stopped, then started again "—I suppose that's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing," she agreed. 

She said a silent prayer, as Tony seemed to lose some of the anger, become more receptive to what she had to tell him. 

"How does Fury figure into all this? He made it plain he knew Dad pretty well, but he looks too young for that to be possible. And the way you talk about him, it's familiar, not just the guy who's the current head of the top secret boy band that's dogging you." 

She laughed outright of his estimation of Nicholas. "He isn't like me and Ez—Immortal. But his story isn't mine to tell. I can tell you that during the war, he was Sergeant Fury, he led our team, and I owe him my life." Unbidden, memories of her time as a prisoner of HYDRA came to the fore, and she shivered. 

Tony reached out a hand across the small table, brushing hers. "You okay?" There was concern in those two words.

"Yeah, fine. Just sometimes, the bad memories sideswipe you. But you know that." 

"You were a POW," he stated without a hint of doubt. Tony always had a knack for seeing past any walls she might throw up. "That's why you got it, after I came home, after Afghanistan." 

"I was captured during a mission. Nicholas and Ezra, they came after me. If they hadn't rescued me…that would have been my last death." She gave herself a mental shake and continued her story. "After the war, the SSR was disbanded, but later, several of the former members—including your father—founded SHIELD."

"But not you."

"Not me. I walked away from that life, from Agent Charlotte Black, and had no desire to revisit the past, no matter how much Nicholas wanted to get the band back together." 

Tony didn't respond, just sat there quietly with that look on his face that he reserved for either solving equations or picking what single malt he wanted to drink. All Charlotte wanted was to know she hadn't lost her best friend. Her heart clenched and she realized that a part of her was already grieving. 

Closing her eyes, she took a breath, letting it out slowly. Then she opened her eyes, reaching out a hand to brush Tony's knee ever so briefly. "I don't know how it got so complicated, Tony, or maybe I do. I might be nearly three hundred years old, but that doesn't mean I don't lose my way, that I don't screw up my life spectacularly when the occasion arises. All I do know is that our friendship has been one of the most important relationships in my life. When we met, that night in Monte Carlo, I had no idea my life was about to change; I would have told you I liked my life just the way it was. What I didn't know? That you would remind me of the joy that could be had in living a life spontaneously. And that, Tony, is more precious than you can ever know." There, that was the truth of it; she could say no more that might sway him. 

Tony stood up, his eyes searching hers. Then he walked around the table to sit next to her on the sofa. The question he asked, she hadn't expected. "You owe Fury your life?"

"I do."

He nodded. "But you chose me." He took her hand in his, twining their fingers together, and her heart soared.

Sighing, she shook her head. "What we shared during the war, that will always be a part of us. But, Tony, what Nicholas wanted from me was as director of SHIELD. I would lay down my life for him, never doubt that, but I would never compromise you, our friendship, to serve his agenda—or the Council's."

He bit at his lower lip. "You think the answer's in there, Birdie?" He kicked at the gray foot locker stenciled with Howard Stark's name. 

"I do." She brushed back a strand of his hair. "Tony, Matthew told me after my first death that there were so many experiences awaiting me, that this life could be filled with wonder. It took me a long time to believe him, but he was right. The answer is out there, to save your life, and when you do, Tony love, what awaits you…you can't even imagine."

______________==============______________


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part the last! I think this is the fastest I've ever completed a long fic -- you didn't have to wait three years for this one :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Now that we're to the end of Iron Man II, we're in Tony/Pepper territory, if you recall the scene with them on the rooftop at the end of the movie. I'm not much of a shippy writer, so I hope I do the pairing justice in this part.

_Stark Expo ~ Flushing, New Jersey_

"So why exactly am I being punished?" Charlotte asked plaintively.

They were in the VIP lounge of the main auditorium, watching the crowd file in for the presentation Justin Hammer was scheduled to make. Charlotte's presentation, which had been set for the beginning of the evening, was now to be after Hammer's. 

Pepper squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, honest, but you know as well as I do that the crowd Hammer will draw in will mean a wider audience for your talk, and it's an important one. One we want the most exposure that we can get."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "So what you're saying is that I'm boring, and on my own, couldn't fill a classroom."

"No," Pepper began to object. "I didn't mean that, honest—"

Charlotte waved away her protests. "Kidding! You're right, I know you are. Sorry, I guess I'm missing Tony, him not being here to snark at."

"So what you're saying is I'm your second string," Pepper said dryly, mimicking Charlotte perfectly. 

Charlotte searched Pepper's face, then began to laugh, before drawing the other woman into a tight hug. "You are never anyone's second string, Virginia Potts!" 

"Ms. Potts?" Natalie Rushman interrupted. "Sorry, but your interview with Forbes is waiting." 

"Duty calls." Pepper laughed. "You're going to be great, seriously, Charlotte. Let's meet up after for drinks so I can tell you how good you were." She kissed Charlotte on the cheek. 

"Deal. I'll catch up with you later." 

After Pepper walked away, Natasha appeared at Charlotte's side, saying softly at her ear. "He found an answer; we think he's going to be okay."

Not thinking, she grasped Natasha's hand, but the SHIELD agent didn't seem to mind the familiarity. "Thank God," she whispered.

"That works too," Natasha responded, a small smile tugging at her lips, one Charlotte returned.

"Yes, yes it does."

"I need to get back." Natasha indicated, inclining her head towards where Pepper sat with the Forbes reporter.

"Of course."

Now alone, Charlotte pressed a finger against the ear bud she wore in her right ear. "Is she right, Jarvis? Is Tony going to be okay?"

"Preliminary indicators are that the new element is quite promising, madam." 

Nodding, she exhaled sharply, closing her eyes to say a silent prayer of thanks. 

"Everything okay?" Methos asked, joining her. 

"Better than," she said, smiling up at him. 

"I take it there's been an encouraging development?"

"Very," she agreed. "Now I just need to get through the next few hours. I want to get back to California as soon as I can so I see for myself Tony's going to be okay."

______________==============______________

Charlotte was watching Hammer's presentation from the wings when all hell broke loose. First, Tony had arrived quite unexpectedly in the Iron Man armour, then Hammer's drones seemed to take on a life of their own, targeting Tony. He'd taken flight, along with Jim in the War Machine armour, leading a group of them on a chase, while in his wake, the crowded auditorium flared with panic and fear, broken glass from the ceiling raining down on the audience, with the remaining drones firing randomly into the crowd.

Pushing through the fleeing attendees, Charlotte made her way towards the control center, coming across Natasha on her way out. "Vanko's alive and working for Hammer, well, that's what Hammer thought," she said with no preamble. "I'm on my way to Hammer's facility. I need you to hold down the fort here till reinforcements arrive." She didn't wait for a response, heading for the doors at a run. 

Charlotte finally made it to the control room, where Pepper was working with Hammer's people to try and take back control of the drones. Seeing Hammer, she strode up to him, grabbing his arm and throwing him forcefully against the nearest wall. "You bastard!" Twisting his arm behind his back, she resisted the urge to break it. "I should beat you to within an inch of your life for what you've done! How many innocent people out there are going to die tonight because of you?" She twisted a little harder, this time rewarded with a grunt of pain from Hammer. 

"You're crazy! All of you crazy bitches!" This time he cried out as Charlotte came close to dislocating his shoulder. 

"The police are on their way," Pepper said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's not going to get away with this, Charlotte. Let him go before you do something you'll regret."

"What I'll regret is not killing him, but okay." She let him go like the touch of him disgusted her. "For you, Virginia."

"Thank you." She looked at Hammer. "If you have any sense, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Hammer just nodded, backing away from Charlotte, having seemed to decide that silence was indeed golden.

"You have everything under control here," she said to Pepper. "I'm going out there, see what I can do."

"Okay. Matthew was here earlier, he's at the gates now, setting up a first aid station."

Nodding, she squeezed Pepper's arm. "Be careful." With one last reassuring smile for her friend, Charlotte headed for the exit.

______________==============______________

It had taken some trial and error, but it seemed that driving the blade of her dagger into the neck joint of the drones worked quite well in disabling them. Talk about design flaw.

Now, the park seemed to be emptying out, and the still active drones had flown off; no doubt to help take out Iron Man. She found herself once more at the entrance to the auditorium, meeting Pepper as she walked out with the police. 

"I'm going to stay until the park's cleared," Pepper told them. 

As the police officers walked away, Charlotte said to Pepper, "I'm going back into the auditorium, do a last sweep, make sure no one's left inside who might be injured."

"Good idea. I'll meet you back here."

Nodding, Charlotte headed back inside, glass crunching under her shoes.

Entering the auditorium, she surveyed the damage. This wasn't quite how she'd envisioned the evening ending. Making her way down the aisles, she stepped over disabled drones, and debris that littered the floor. "Is there anyone here?" she called out as she worked her way through the sections. She still had half the venue to search, but so far, it seemed as if no one was left inside. It was eerily silent actually. But it wasn't silent for long, the sounds of beeping coming from all around her. She realized it was coming from the downed drones, red lights blinking on their chest plates. 

"God damn it!" There was no way she was getting out of here in time, let alone help Pepper out on the steps. As she threw herself behind the inadequate protection of a row of overturned seats, she heard Tony's voice in her ear. 

"Birdie! Get out of there, the whole place is about to go up!" 

At least Pepper would be safe. "No kidding!" she shouted in frustration, covering her head as the world exploded.

______________==============______________

The pain in her chest made her gasp as life returned to her dead body. Scattered thoughts chased each other as she tried to remember what had happened. Her presentation. Did that even happen? If it did, it must have gone very badly. She was supposed to have drinks with Pepper after. How drunk had she gotten? Wait, that wasn't it. Hammer. Drones. An explosion, there had been an explosion. She struggled to sit up. Pepper, Tony…. Were they okay? "Tony…"

"They're fine." A hand took hers, squeezing it hard, helping her to a sitting position. "It's okay, I found you first. Charlotte Sparrow doesn't need to die just yet." A blanket was placed over her shoulders.

"Nicholas?" 

"Who else would be here to pull your ass from the fire?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Even though it is a fine one—I've always said that."

Her laugh was more like a pained choking spell. "Oww!" she exclaimed. "Laughing hurts." 

"Sorry."

She fought with her eyes, forcing them to open, the face of Nick Fury floating over her, all blurry. "But my ass thanks you." 

He grinned, gently pushing her hair off her face. "Think you can stand?"

She did a mental inventory, wiggling her fingers first, then trying her toes. "I think so." 

"Good, because Stark won't let up till he gets to talk to you in person. Man is god damned driving me nuts!" Taking her other hand, he helped her to her feet, holding her against him till she could stand on her own. 

"Vanko?"

"Dead."

"Good."

"Charlotte."

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"Are we cool?"

Smiling, she touched his cheek with her fingertips. "Absolutely."

"It was my endearing charm, wasn't it?" He flashed her a cheeky grin. 

Laughing, she hugged him. "Of course; what else could it be?"

______________==============______________

There was a van waiting in the loading dock for her, manned by two very young agents who looked like they were about to face down a sabre tooth tiger as their boss and Charlotte approached.

"Bandopadhyay, Yang, you got this?" Fury asked sternly.

"Yes, sir!" the two women said in unison, seeming to be frozen in place.

He snapped his fingers at them. "How long would you like Miss Sparrow here to stand around in tatters? Or do you think she'd like to stay dressed in a damned blanket all the way into the city?"

They seemed to do everything together, both agents making a little hop before rushing into the van. "Sorry, sir, ma'am."

Charlotte jabbed Nick in the ribs with an elbow. "That was mean," she said softly.

"They don't know mean…yet."

"Are they even old enough to drive?" Charlotte asked, amused, as the two agents rummaged around in the van. 

Nick snorted. "Barely. They get younger every year."

Agent Bandopadhyay nearly tumbled out of the van, holding onto the clothing in her hand for dear life. Charlotte resisted the urge to reach out and steady her, knowing it would only embarrass the young woman.

"Thank you, Agent Bandopadhyay." She took the standard issue SHIELD jogging pants and hoodie from her. 

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Then Agent Yang was by her side, thrusting a water bottle at her. "You must be thirsty, ma'am." 

"I am, thank you." Charlotte took a grateful swallow of the cold water, quickly finishing the entire bottle.

"More, ma'am?" Yang asked anxiously. 

"No, that'll be fine for now." She neatly tossed the empty bottle over the rail into a garbage can. 

"Show off." Nick poked her shoulder with a finger. 

Shrugging, she unselfconsciously stripped off what remained of her suit skirt and jacket, quickly donning the clothes she'd been provided. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is that these two fine agents will take you to Standish's in Manhattan, and more importantly, you call Stark and get him off my damn back, got that?"

"Got it." 

He sighed deeply, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

______________==============______________

Settling into the bucket seat behind the driver, Charlotte pulled out her phone. Somewhere in all the hullabaloo, she's lost her Bluetooth earbud. She realized there was a text from Jim, and from not too long ago—

__

_Eyewitness account: Tony and Pepper making out on the rooftop. About damn time! Even if it was weird._

She texted back— 

_Just so you know, I'll arm wrestle you for Best Man. :D_

She had planned on calling Tony, but maybe, considering Jim's news, she should settle for a text instead— 

_Tony love, I'm fine, Nicholas took care of all the details. Am on my way home to Ez's place. Talk to you tomorrow…later today, I guess._

Leaning back, she allowed her eyes to close. Maybe a little nap wouldn't be a bad idea. From the front of the van, the murmur of soft conversation between the SHIELD agents drifted back, mixing with the sound of the van engine, lulling her to sleep.

The vibration of the phone ringing in her hand pulled her back to consciousness. Of course Tony wouldn't wait till morning. "Hey," she answered.

"Hey yourself. You scared the hell out of me, just know that, Birdie," he grumped at her. 

"Sorry. But better me than you or Pepper, or anyone else for that matter. I'm fine, Tony, honest." She tucked her legs underneath her. "Don't you have better things to be doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. According to my sources, you and Pepper find the rooftops of New Jersey quite romantic. You always did know how to show a girl a good time," she said wryly. 

"Rhodey has a big mouth!" In the background, Charlotte could hear Pepper's giggle. 

"Give the phone to Pepper," she ordered. The sound of rustling was accompanied by Tony complaining about bossy, nosey friends. "You okay, Virginia? I could have never forgiven myself if you'd been hurt."

"I'm fine! I was a little shaken up, but I'm much better now."

"You better be, or Tony's not living up to his reputation," she said mischievously. 

"Charlotte!" She could almost hear Pepper blushing. "I can assure you that his reputation meets expectations," she said, giggling. 

"No fair talking about me when I can't hear what you're saying, Birdie," Tony's voice now issued from the phone. 

"Tony."

"Yes, Birdie."

"Say goodnight and kiss your girl."

"I can do that. Goodnight, Birdie."

"Goodnight, Tony."

Setting the phone on the seat next to her, Charlotte wiped at her eyes. The one thing she'd wanted most for her best friend was someone to love him, for him to love in return. Maybe he'd believe her now when she told him he was a man who could have everything.

______________==============______________

The ride back into the city was uneventful and peaceful once she'd finished her phone call with Tony. Eventually, she got her escort talking, learning that Agent Bandopadhyay's first name was in fact 'Esmeralda', but that her friends called her 'Esmay', and that Lea Yang had a cousin who was some sort of hot shot surgeon, who her mother always held up as an example to her youngest of what a successful daughter should be. When Lea had chosen to pursue linguistics instead of medicine, her mother had not been happy.

"So how many languages do you speak?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"About two dozen currently spoken ones, I guess. But my specialty is ancient languages—I think you can understand the past better if you can hear their voices, their words," she said excitedly, losing her nervousness as she talked about her passion. Then she seemed to remember where she was. "At least, that's what I think, ma'am."

Methos would love this girl. "And I agree, Lea," she said, smiling at her. "And what about you, Esmay? What do you do that caught SHIELD's eye?"

"Biomolecular engineering. I had looked into an ROTC program, to help with tuition, but instead of the Navy contacting me, SHIELD did. It seemed a good fit, and now, here I am."

The two agents glanced at each other, Esmay nodding slightly at Lea, who was driving. Then Esmay turned in her seat to fully face Charlotte. "Can we ask you something, ma'am?" Charlotte waved a hand, indicating her permission. "What's Tony Stark _really_ like?"

______________==============______________

"I should get blown up more often if this is the result," she said, sliding a wet hand up Methos' bare arm.

She'd come home to find that Methos had drawn her a bath. But first, he had most meticulously removed every scrap of burnt and torn clothing from her body. Then he'd directed her to the shower where he'd rinsed away the majority of the soot and grime that coated her, before carrying her to the jetted tub. 

"Please don't," he said, kissing her throat. 

"Hey, no one ever told me power point could be so dangerous!"

"Right up there with mace and cannon," he teased. 

She pressed her palm against his chest. "As lovely as all this is, you know what would make it better?"

"No clue."

"You in here with me, instead of where you are now."

He looked up at the ceiling, as if considering her suggestion, and she rolled her eyes. Then he looked at her, eyes twinkling. "I suppose the idea has merit."

"You do, do you?"

"Well, yes, why not? It's not like I have any plans."

"Lucky me." She stuck her tongue out at him as he climbed into the tub.

"Oh, that I absolutely guarantee."

______________==============______________

Epilogue ~ _SHIELD Field Office, Eastern Seaboard_

"Come here often?" Tony asked Charlotte as he walked towards his car where she reclined against the hood, her legs stretched out to advantage with her short skirt and high heeled boots.

"Now and then," she answered with a wink. Cigarette in her fingers, she motioned for a light. Tony obligingly fished a lighter from his pocket.

"That's what I like about you, Stark, always prepared."

"Is it the thirties again?" he asked, grinning. 

She shrugged. "Being blown up always leaves me wanting to smoke."

"So what brings you here, other than looking very sexy on my car?"

"Same as you—" she waved a hand "—secret agent stuff. And now, I need a lift home." Straightening, she asked, "So how did that go anyway?"

Tony twisted his lips into a grimace. "Turned me down—I guess I don't play well with others."

"Well, gee, there's a newsflash."

"Ha ha. So I suppose they turned you down too, since you're here bumming lights and a ride home."

"Me? On the contrary, darling; me, they wanted. You should have seen the benefits package they offered."

"And?"

"I declined." She reached up, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't be a member of any club that wouldn't take you."

Tony looked pleased at her answer. "We're too good for them."

"We really are."

"So, you, me, consultants club?"

"Consultants club," she agreed. "Speaking of, you promised me dinner at our place after my presentation, Pepper promised me drinks, and I think, after having your auditorium collapse on top of me, I deserve both!"

"I think I can make that happen, though I have to point out, you technically didn't give your presentation, so maybe just drinks."

"Hey, you're lucky I don't make you buy me the whole damn restaurant, so shut up!" 

"Shut up? Are you like twelve?" He opened the car door for her, helping her in.

"If I am, that's seven years older than you," she shot back as he closed the door. 

"That hurts, Birdie," he told as he slid into the driver's seat. "Wounds me right here." He slapped his palm against the arc reactor in his chest. He turned on the ignition. "Tell you what, you do your presentation for me on the drive back to the city, and then, that way, you'll actually deserve your dinner."

"I'm going to tell Pepper you're being mean, Tony, you just wait," she threatened as the car pulled away. 

"Did I saw twelve? Let's go for eight."

"Then that makes you a toddler. Though, it fits. Bet that was in your Avengers assessment too." 

"Was not!" he protested. 

"Don't believe you," she said in a sing song voice. 

"Brat."

"Toddler…"

Back in the SHIELD office, Fury and Romanoff watched them drive away, and Nick laughed. "It really is perfect."

"Sir?"

"Those two. Sparrow keeps an eye on Stark so we don't have to, and her proximity to him keeps her closer to the fold. Perfect."

"But I thought you wanted her back?"

"I did, I do, but she's never going to come back, not unless she feels the threat is dire enough. And I'll tell you what, Tasha, I hope we never find ourselves in that sort of a situation." 

 

End


End file.
